1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital camera and an exposure control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an imaging device which is able to be applied to a digital camera such as this, there has been proposed providing an imaging element which stores light which has been received as charge and a focal plane type shutter which is driven so as to shade the imaging element and adjustment of the exposure time by controlling the start time of charge storage scanning of the imaging element which is equivalent to driving of a prior curtain and the start time of shutter driving which is equivalent to the driving of a latter curtain when imaging a still image (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3988215 (JP-A-11-41523)).
In addition, as an electronic camera which performs exposure control by using an electronic shutter and a mechanical shutter in combination, there is proposed performing adjustment of deviation in exposure time which is generated by individual unit differences in the mechanical lag from instruction of a closing operation of the mechanical shutter to the actual starting of the closing operation using back and forth adjustment of a charge storage start timing and a shutter driving start timing of the electronic shutter while performing evaluation of the amount of exposure light using an integrated value of a signal which is equivalent to brightness data of one screen (for example, JP-A-11-234574).
However, in the latter camera described above, since it is necessary to perform adjustment of the exposure time which is generated by individual unit differences of the mechanical shutter for each individual unit, a certain amount of time and equipment are necessary for adjustment since it is necessary to image a light source which is determined in a certain environment. In addition, there are cases where easy adjustment of the exposure time by a user is not possible and an appropriate imaging image is not able to be obtained when there are changes over time in the mechanical shutter.